


Caught in wild dreams

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gerard never left the national team here, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanish National Team, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: With international football finally back after months of break, even a draw is enough of a reason to celebrate. If only Sergio didn't feel so damn old among his teammates - and that's even before Gerard talks him into joining their ridiculous game of Truth or Dare.He turns towards Gerard, hesitates for a moment when he finds his face suspiciously drained of color. “Not so happy you talked me into this now, are you?” he quips and watching Gerard look this uncomfortable is almost worth it, almost makes him want to actually do it.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Caught in wild dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to come up with a reason for both of them to be in the same room, so for the sake of this fic we're just gonna pretend Gerard never left the national team.
> 
> Mostly inspired by [this outfit](https://sergio-para-siempre.tumblr.com/post/625888261017092096).
> 
> Title borrowed from _Opaque_ by Smoke Season

Sergio doesn’t really remember how they got here. One moment they're on the bus back from the stadium and now suddenly they’re in the hotel bar celebrating the return to international football. Even after four drinks it’s a flimsy excuse at best.

Still he’s not going to turn down an opportunity to relax and unwind after a long and exhausting day. He shrugs out of his suit jacket and smoothes down his vest, leans back on the plush sofa before he reaches for another drink, the liquor pleasantly burning in his throat while his eyes wander across the dimly lit room, amusement curling his lips as he watches his younger teammates drink and laugh, playing some elaborate version of Truth or Dare, Jesús sitting a little to the side of the group, like he can’t quite decide if he wants to join in or just watch over them. Sergio is just glad they managed to convince Ansu to stay in his room. He feels old enough already without having to watch over an actual teenager.

“Well you look like the life of the party,” Gerard drops down next to him with a laugh, his thigh brushing softly against Sergio’s, his arm casually thrown over the backrest of the sofa. 

Sergio tries to ignore the accidental touches as best as he can. “I’m just enjoying my drink,” he grins, lifting his glass in a silent toast. 

“Sure,” Gerard clinks his glass with Sergio’s. “And that’s why you look like you’re about to fall asleep?”

“Whatever,” Sergio chuckles, shaking his head in amusement when raucous laughter from the other side of the room signals yet another successfully fulfilled dare, Regui looking slightly nauseous after downing a whole glass of some scary looking green concoction. “Can you believe them?” he asks, nodding towards their teammates. "Playing children's games in a hotel bar?"

“What?” Gerard shrugs. “Remember how we were back then?” he smiles fondly. "All the stupid games we used to play?"

“Feels like a long time ago,” Sergio sighs, taking another sip of his drink, tries not to feel too nostalgic.

“That’s because you’re getting old,” Gerard laughs.

“Welcome to the club,” Sergio reaches down to roll up the sleeves of his dress-shirt, too distracted to notice Gerard hungrily starting at his exposed wrists. 

He’s just about to get another drink when someone calls his name.

“Capi, you’re turn,” Dani yells from across the room - Ceballos, Carvajal, Olmo - Sergio can’t really tell in the dim light and “Why are there so many Dani’s on this team?” he mumbles and he must have said it louder than planned because Gerard next to him suddenly starts laughing.

“Says one of the five hundred Sergios,” he smirks, pokes Sergio’s ribs with his finger.

“Shut up,” Sergio chuckles, shoving him playfully. He lets his hand linger on Gerard’s hip a little longer than appropriate, feels the heat of his skin seep through the thin fabric of his shirt and if he gets called out on it he’ll just blame it on being drunk.

“Come on, Capi,” this time it’s Kepa looking over at him pleadingly. “Just one round.”

“Yeah Capi,” Gerard taunts mercilessly. “Don’t leave the poor boys hanging like this.”

There’s a mischievous sparkle in Gerard’s blue eyes and Sergio has never been able to resist a good challenge. “I’m too old for this shit,” he grumbles but sits up straighter anyway, smoothes his hands down his thighs. “Bring it then.”

There’s excited cheers and giggles from the other side of the room, hushed chattering as they decide on just how to torture him until Marco’s head eventually pops up, a proud smirk on his face.

“We dare you to kiss Piqué,” he declares. “On the mouth.”

“Are you serious?” Sergio’s eyes widen in surprise, an uneasy feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach. “What are we? Still in high school? Come up with something else?” he demands and God he’s decidedly too sober for the ramifications of a dare like this.

“That’s not how it works,” Carva grins. “You can’t back out now.”

“Capi is a coward,” someone whispers in the background and Sergio has half a mind to stomp over there and shake some much needed sense into them. Doesn't anyone know how to respect their elders anymore these days?

He huffs out an annoyed breath, more determined than ever now. He’s going to show them how it’s done and then he’s going to make damn sure they all run extra laps in training tomorrow.

He turns towards Gerard, hesitates for a moment when he finds his face suspiciously drained of color. “Not so happy you talked me into this now, are you?” he quips and watching Gerard look this uncomfortable is almost worth it, almost makes him want to actually do it.

“Come on, it won’t be that bad,” he whispers, not giving him any more warning before he leans forward and presses their mouths together and it’s not supposed to be more than a chaste touch of their lips, just long enough to shut up their teammates and show them that he still wins at every game that he plays, but Gerard’s lips are so perfectly soft and warm against his own, his taste so overwhelmingly enticing that he can’t resist when Gerard sighs softly into the kiss, teammates and dares completely forgotten as his tongue darts out to prod at Gerard’s closed lips, desperately begging for entrance and he feels a violent shudder run down his spine, blood pooling hotly in his lap when Gerard opens only too willingly, the first touch of their tongues sending a jolt of electricity down his spine.

He slides his hand into Gerard’s nape with a low groan, pulls him closer to deepen the kiss even more and he’s already addicted to the sensual slide of their tongues, wants to drown himself in his scent and never come up for air.

Someone wolf whistles next to them and Sergio is suddenly roughly shoved to the side, Gerard bolting from the room without turning back.

Sergio stares after him, lips still tingling, feeling terribly aroused and confused.

“We didn’t think you had it in you,” Marco clasps him on the back and everyone else is looking at him with awe in their eyes, but he can only blink dazedly, still too stunned from the kiss to properly bask in his victory.

“I’ll be right back,” he mumbles, rushing after Gerard just fast enough to catch sight of him vanishing into the men’s room.

He finds him at the sink, facing the mirror, back turned towards the door.

“Gerard?” he asks tentatively, feels his stomach drop when he gets no reaction. 

“Look, I'm sorry,” he starts, not sure how to continue, palms suddenly sweaty from nerves. “I got a little carried away that’s all. You know how I am with a challenge. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

There’s still no reaction from Gerard, his posture tense and rigid.

“Can we just pretend it never happened?” Sergio suggests.

Gerard makes a pained sound in the back of his throat. “I can’t do this right now. Can you just leave me alone please?”

“Geri, please. I’m really sorry,” Sergio pleads and he’s starting to feel truly panicked now. What if Gerard will never forgive him? What if this ruins everything they’ve built over the years? “Can you please look at me? Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“Sergio,” Gerard sighs wearily, but he does turn around then, hands awkwardly swinging forward before he lets them fall to his sides again, a resigned look on his face.

The weird gesture involuntarily draws Sergio’s gaze downwards to Gerard's middle and _Oh_ \- Sergio’s eyes widen in surprise.

Gerard's cheeks flush red and he resolutely stares at the ground. “Guess I should be the one apologizing instead,” he mumbles.

Sergio’s lips part in a silent gasp, because this is more than unexpected, it’s - he suddenly feels hot all over. “Did i do that?” he asks, an embarrassingly rough edge to his voice already and he can’t stop staring at the prominent bulge in Gerard’s pants.

Gerard half shrugs, half nods, but it’s all the confirmation Sergio needs. He takes a few hasty steps forward, not stopping until he collides with Gerard's body, pushing their groins together long before their lips touch, both of them groaning into the kiss when their hard lengths rub against each other.

“Fuck,” it’s Gerard who eventually breaks them apart, forehead resting against Sergio’s and panting heavily. “Why’d you have to kiss me?” he mumbles, an almost accusing edge to his voice. “It was bad enough already, … with the way you look…,” he breaks off, rutting his hips forward, forcing another moan out of Sergio.

Sergio feels Gerard’s dick twitch against his own. “What’s wrong with the way I look?” he gasps.

“Nothing, that’s the problem,” Gerard groans. “You’re hair, the vest, God … you look too damn perfect in a suit” he admits helplessly, the words bubbling out of him without filter now, his breath harsh against Sergio’s swollen lips. “Why are you even still wearing your tie ... and your hands … they fucking drive me crazy,” Gerard surges forward, shutting himself up with another desperate kiss.

Sergio would laugh if he wasn't so turned on himself. “What about my hands?” he asks breathlessly, startles when Gerard’s hand suddenly closes around his left wrist, holding it up between them and God he loves the way his long fingers close around it so easily, a shudder running through him when Gerard starts tracing the lines of his rose tattoo with his other hand, softly caressing the roughened skin until Sergio can barely hear himself think anymore.

“Look at them,” Gerard demands, voice sounding desperate, eyes glazing over with lust. “I can never stop looking at them, when you brush your hair back, when you can’t stop playing with them during interviews, making me look even when i don’t want to, all those tattoos peeking out from under your clothes, your kit, making me think about what you’re hiding under there” Gerard whispers hotly and it almost sounds like a confession, the intimacy of his words making Sergio weak in the knees, his dick so hard that it hurts. “I think about them all the time,” he continues, keeps running his fingers over Sergio’s hand, his knuckles and the inside of his palm, playing with his rings, fumbling with the thick silver bands before he strokes upwards, a surge of want rushing through Sergio when the pads of their fingers touch. “God, I want to know what they feel like all over my body. I want…”

Sergio lets out a choked moan. "Tell me.”

Gerard’s eyes are dark with desire as he looks up at Sergio. “I want to know what they look like around my dick,” he whispers hotly, his lips almost bruising when he leans down to suck Sergio’s index into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Sergio rips his hand away abruptly, almost knocks his elbow against the sink in his haste to separate from him just long enough to get to Gerard’s pants, no patience, no hesitation left as he fumbles with his overcomplicated belt, fighting with the zipper and then finally, finally he manages to shove a hand into Gerard's underwear, sighing happily when his fingers close around Gerard’s thick length, already wet with precum as he frees him from his pants.

They both look down then, eyes dark as they take in the sight of Sergio’s hand around Gerard’s erection. His thick fingers barely spanning the length of him, the black lines of his tattoos in stark contrast to Gerard’s pale skin, his rings sparkling in the overly bright light of the room.

“Please,” Gerard begs, head falling forward against Sergio’s shoulder, face buried against his neck and he goes absolutely pliant in his arms as he gives himself over to the rough slide of Sergio’s hand. It sends a sharp jolt of excitement down Sergio’s spine. He shifts against Gerard’s hold, straddling his thigh as best as he can manage, digging it up between his legs, anything to give himself at least some kind of relief, anything to keep himself from coming in his pants like an overexcited teenager.

He strokes him carefully at first, nothing but slow languid pulls of his hand, fingers barely closing around his throbbing flesh, because his touch is too dry and he knows the friction can’t be entirely pleasurable, wonders if his rings aren’t hurting him, but when he moves to pull them off, Gerard stops him immediately. “What are you doing?” he chokes out, sounding just the right kind of wrong.

“Taking off my rings,” Sergio explains, voice treacherously unsteady. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t,” Gerard pleads. “I like the way they feel.”

Sergio doesn’t have an answer to that, his throat too tight to speak, so he spits into his hand instead, makes his palm nice and wet before he takes hold of Gerard’s length again, stroking him more firmly this time, finally having enough wetness to increase his pace without hurting him, expertly working him with tight little flicks of his wrist now, thumb sweeping over the head on every downward thrust, pulling delicious little moans from Gerard’s lips.

“Sergio,” Gerard moans breathlessly and he can barely keep himself upright anymore, Sergio’s firm body the only thing steadying him. “I need … please.”

Sergio chuckles roughly. “Use your words, big guy.”

“Get us both off,” Gerard pleads. “I want to feel you come.”

“God yes,” Sergio gives him one long hard tug before he pulls his hand away, instantly misses the way he feels in his palm, the warmth of his skin against his own. His fingers shake embarrassingly as he fumbles with his zipper, can barely touch himself as he pulls his dick free, but it’s all worth it at the hungry look in Gerard’s eyes, when he takes a step forward and pushes their dicks together, when he feels Gerard’s length so heavy and warm against his own aching flesh that it sends pulsing waves of need through him.

Their eyes meet just a fraction before he takes a hold of both of them, dark eyes meeting impossibly blue ones and Gerard’s lips parting wantonly and God he’d love to take it slow, draw this out until they're both completely spent and sated but Gerard’s fingers are clawing into his back and his strokes are nothing but frantic and uncoordinated, every pull of his wrist sending them hurtling closer towards an inevitable edge.

“You feel so good,” Gerard’s voice is soft against his ear, low and intimate and Sergio is not at all prepared for Gerard reaching between them, his hand joining Sergio’s, their fingers linking around their throbbing lengths.

“Geri,” he comes with a quiet broken moan, barely has enough time to reach for a handful of paper towels before his orgasm shudders through him, cum already spilling over their joined hands and Gerard follows him only a heartbeat later, his heavy frame slumping against Sergio as sticky wetness covers their fingers and the tissues.

For the longest time afterwards their harsh breathing is the only sound in the small room, both of them holding on to another as they try to catch their breaths, until Sergio finally gathers enough strength to pull away and clean them up properly and it’s nothing but a miracle that somehow they managed not to get any stains on their pants.

“That was … wow,” Gerard whispers reverently, leaning against the sink with a sated look on his face. 

Sergio thinks it looks good on him. “Yeah,” he smiles softly, throws away the stained paper towels before he pulls up his pants and smoothes down his wrinkled shirt, tries to make himself look at least a little bit more presentable. Out of the corner of his eyes he watches Gerard do the same.

“We should probably leave separately,“ Gerard suggests as he tugs himself back in and pulls up his zipper. “It might look suspicious otherwise,” he chuckles, reaches over to readjust Sergio’s tie.

Sergio feels his ears go pink. He had all but forgotten where they were. “You go first then.”

Gerard nods and he’s almost out the door, hand already resting on the door handle when he stops and turns back, a seductive smile curling his lips. “You wanna come over to my room later?”

Sergio feels his pulse quicken and he can’t help but smile in response. “I’d love to.”

He lingers in the bathroom for a few minutes afterwards, unsuccessfully trying to fix his messy hair before he finally gives up and just pulls the hair tie out, lets it snap around his wrist and tugs his hair behind his ears. It’s not like he’s going to run into anyone on the short walk to his room anyway.

The door is heavy as he pushes it open, the touch of Gerard’s hands still lingering on his skin and he’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice Jesús until he almost bumps into him.

‘What are you doing out here?” he stutters out, looking up at his friend with wide eyes, suddenly very aware of how he must look with his wrinkled shirt and messy hair.

“So, did you enjoy yourself?” Jesús asks, smirking suggestively.

“Huh?”

‘Nice touch leaving separately,” Jesús folds his arms in front of his chest, expression smug. “But next time you might want to lock the door,” he chuckles.

“You saw?” Sergio gasps and he can’t believe they were this careless.

“What? You and Gerard making out in the men’s room?” Jesús laughs. “It was kinda hard to miss.”

“Shit,” Sergio runs his hands through his hair. “Did anyone else see?”

Jesús shakes his head. “Why do you think i’ve been standing out here this whole time.”

“Thanks,” Sergio lets out a relieved sigh, pulls Jesús into a grateful hug.

“Any time,” Jesús nods. “Just maybe next time take him to a classier place… with locks.”

Sergio laughs. “How do you even know there’s gonna be a next time.”

“Oh come on,” Jesús rolls his eyes. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, about time someone did something about it.”

There's a mischievous twinkle in Jesús eyes and Sergio - “Wait,” he pauses and it feels like his head is suddenly spinning uncontrollably. “The dare? That was you?”

“You can thank me later," Jesús smirks. "Now get out of here, Gerard is waiting and I gotta use the restroom.”

"Will do," Sergio grins and pulls Jesús into another quick hug before he turns to leave.

"Lock the damn door," Jesús yells after him.


End file.
